


Reminiscence

by aruinsanity



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6133617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aruinsanity/pseuds/aruinsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jinwoo goes through a box full of memories of him and Seunghoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reminiscence

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for [ChocolateWINBox](http://chocolatewinbox.livejournal.com/3661.html)  
> 

_From the golden days of long ago_  
_The ones you'll never forget  
_ _In a shoebox filled with memories_

 

 

Jinwoo took out a box from the shelves and sat on the floor as nostalgia rushed through him. He slowly took the items, one by one, out of the box that was filled with memories of him and Seunghoon. The box contained letters, photos and variety of things from phone cases, toys, accessories to band shirts with their design already worn out.

Jinwoo remembers all the late night talks they had and all the secrets they shared from the glow in the dark stars and planet stickers that used to be on the ceiling of Seunghoon’s bedroom. Jinwoo remembers the cuddles, the moments they would secretly hold hands and the memories of Seunghoon stealing kisses when no one was looking. Jinwoo reminisced every little moments he had with Seunghoon and it all comes back to the moment where it all began. 

At a leisurely pace, Jinwoo collected the scattered polaroid photos and handwritten letters inside the box and piled them into his hands. He quickly scanned the photos which were mostly photos of them together, from dates, trips abroad, schedules they had in the past or just random shots whenever they got some alone time. Majority of the letters were written by Jinwoo, they were his unspoken confessions to Seunghoon that were never delivered. Well not until Seunghoon, who was already his boyfriend at that time, accidentally found the letters. Jinwoo recalls the endless teases he received from Seunghoon after that, _“hyung you’re adorable, so you think my ass is cute eh?” “and my cheeks are like marshmallow you want to bite?”_ and on their anniversary that year Seunghoon gave him a long handwritten letter in response to his letters.

Jinwoo smiles from the memory as he places the letters aside and took out a DVD that had a cinema ticket taped in the front of the case. It was the very first movie he watched with Seunghoon in a movie theatre, which was also the time when Seunghoon held his hand for the first time. Jinwoo remembers how cold Seunghoon’s hand was, and neither of them could focus on the movie they were watching. A year later, Seunghoon bought the DVD of the movie as they finally watched it in their home’s couch with the comfort of each other.

Underneath the items there was a black shoebox, a very special shoebox. It contained small items they gave to each other in the past. Jinwoo can spot Seunghoon’s broken ring that was too precious to be thrown away. Seunghoon always wore the ring on his ring finger unlike Jinwoo who hangs it on a chain and wears it as a necklace. Seunghoon purchased the ring at a dollar store when they were still friends but the ring ended up as their couple ring instead. Jinwoo recalls Seunghoon’s devastated face when his ring broke from rust, Seunghoon was so depressed that Jinwoo had to buy rings which was almost as expensive as his sphynx cats. They ended up fighting because Seunghoon kept on insisting that he was the one who should buy the rings and not Jinwoo. They fought over the smallest of things but their arguments always end with their legs laced together under the warm sheets of Seunghoon's bed.

Another item that was inside the shoebox was a small toy that he bought in Japan and gave it to Seunghoon on his birthday. The toy was a character from one of Seunghoon’s favorite movie and Jinwoo instantly bought the toy for him when he encountered it a street shop in Japan, _Tororo_ , was the character’s name. Seunghoon was very fond of the toy since he really loves the movie, My Neighbor Totoro, so much. He bragged to everyone that he received a very precious item from his hyung.

The item inside the shoebox that really got Jinwoo’s attention was a clear cassette tape that had “ _for Kim Jinwoo_ ” written on the front. It was a mixtape Seunghoon gave to him on their 5th anniversary. It contains songs that reminds Seunghoon of Jinwoo, he giggled when he remembers how cheesy Seunghoon could be sometimes. Jinwoo took out a dusty cassette player from under the bed and tested his luck if it still works.

_“Is this thing recording?”_

Luck was on Jinwoo’s side as hears Seunghoon’s voice coming from the cassette player and music started playing.

 

 

♫ _Venus by Sleeping at Last_

_I convinced myself that I would never find you,_  
_When suddenly I saw you._  
_At first I thought you were a constellation._  
_I made a map of your stars, then I had a revelation:_  
_You’re as beautiful as endless,  
_ _You’re the universe I’m helpless in._

 

_“Remember the first time we met? I can never forget that moment. The first time I saw you, I felt something I have never felt before. You were in your usual grey hoodie, your hair covered your eyes but it can never cover those beautiful eyes of yours. You helped me with my luggage, you were all sweaty but that still could not hide how pretty you are.  You were mesmerizing.”_

_“Hyung, when I hear this song it always reminds me of the times when we would walk by the sea. The feeling of sand and water by our bare feet. The scent of the ocean, the sound of the waves… The warmth of your embrace that reminds me of home. This song reminds me of the nights I would dream about you and the moments where I was slowly and deeply falling in love with you. You’re the universe I’m helpless in.”_

♫ _We Own the Sky by M83_

_Each shade of blue_  
_Is kept in our eyes_  
_Keep blowing and lightning  
_ _Because we own the sky_

_“Hyung do you remember the times we would sneak out and go on road trips at night. This was the song we usually play while on the road. The feeling of adrenaline, running away with you and getting scolded the next day by our manager.”_

_“Hyung, remember the times when I would just drive not knowing a certain destination and we’d ended up by the ocean. Even if it was so cold, we would wait and watch the sunrise together.”_

_“The sunrise that we would miss because we dozed off to dreamland while waiting for the sun to rise.”_

 

 

♫ _Kutsuzure by Matsuda Ryoji_

_If you feel cold then please slip your tiny hands in my pocket,_  
_I’ll gently warm your frozen fingers_  
_You don't have to say anything, eventually we'll understand each other_  
_As for now, we'll just embrace and warm up each other  
_ _From all that surrounds us_

_“Hyung, thank you for believing in me, when I didn’t believe in myself. Thank you for always being there beside me through my ups and downs. You are the person that kept me going and guided me to the right path.”_

_“Kim Jinwoo I love you.”_

That was where the cassette tape ends. Jinwoo rewinds the tape to hear Seunghoon saying _“Kim Jinwoo I love you”_ one more time. Jinwoo giggled as he replayed the part again and thinks how cute Seunghoon was when he recorded the audio and his message.

 

 

“What are you doing? Dinner is almost ready.” Jinwoo didn’t realize that Seunghoon had appeared behind him.

“I was cleaning our old cabinet and I went through our old stuffs.” Jinwoo showed the big box to Seunghoon.

“Oh! Our memory box. I have not seen that for almost a year.”

“Well, we have been very busy last year.”

Seunghoon sat behind Jinwoo, he felt Seunghoon’s chest by his back and his long legs by his side. Seunghoon placed his chin on Jinwoo’s shoulder as he wrapped his arms around Jinwoo’s tummy.

“Why did you not tell me you were going to open it?”

“I forgot.” Jinwoo mumbled.

“You forgot about your husband?”

“Listen to this.” Jinwoo said rewinding the cassette tape.

“Why are you changing the subject?”

_“Kim Jinwoo I love you”_

Jinwoo repeatedly played the part, teasing his Seunghoon

Seunghoon felt his face heating up from Jinwoo’s teasing. He buried his face on Jinwoo’s neck and whined, “Stop it hyung.”

 _“Kim Jinwoo I love you”_. Jinwoo kept rewinding the tape and playing it again.

_“Kim Jinwoo I love you”_

“Hyung, ya! You are going to break the cassette.” Seunghoon took Jinwoo’s hand and turned Jinwoo around to face him.

Seunghoon stared at him and said, “Kim Jinwoo I love you” Jinwoo was taken by surprise when Seunghoon said those words. Jinwoo leaned for a kiss but Seunghoon avoided him. When Jinwoo tries to kiss him again, Seunghoon playfully avoided him.

“Stop it.” Jinwoo lightly hitting Seunghoon on his thigh.

“You teased me first.” Seunghoon pouting

“Are you sulking?” Jinwoo teased.

“Remember when you said my ass was cute?” Seunghoon teased back

“Oh shut up and kiss me.” Jinwoo used his strength against Seunghoon and pulled his husband for a kiss.

Jinwoo broke the kiss after a minute and glared as he pinched Seunghoon on both of his cheeks, “Seunghoon-ie, I can smell something burning.”

“Oh fuck, our dinner.” Seunghoon gave a quick kiss to Jinwoo before jumping up and rushing downstairs to the kitchen.

“Don’t burn the house down Seunghoon-ah.” Jinwoo cutely scolded his husband as he watches him run downstairs.

 

Jinwoo took out the remaining item inside the shoebox, it was a photo of him and Seunghoon from the day they first met. It was a stolen shot inside the trainee room where he was sleeping in the bench and Seunghoon can be seen on the other side of the bench looking at him. He would see Seunghoon on TV performing on a survival show and would not expect him to be introduced the following month as an addition to their team. The Jinwoo at that time will not even believe if someone told him that the same guy he watches on TV performing “The Show Must Go On” would be the same guy he would exchange vows just last week.

Reminiscing the memories and thinking about the new memories he will create with Seunghoon brought a smile to Jinwoo’s face. Every core memory he had with Seunghoon during their relationship was stored in that box and now it was time to start a new chapter in their relationship. Jinwoo carefully places the items back and placing a new polaroid photo of him and Seunghoon during their wedding day and closing the box.

Jinwoo was silent for a moment staring at the box recollecting every single moments he had with Seunghoon, from melancholy to lighthearted memories. Jinwoo flopped on the floor and closed his eyes into the memory of Seunghoon asking him to marry him. He remembers how Seunghoon slowly slipped a silver ring on his finger and saying, _“Marry me, Kim Jinwoo”_ under the dim light of the moon.

“What are you spacing out for?” Jinwoo opened his eyes to the sight of Seunghoon staring down at him. “Dinner is ready, but it’s kind of burnt. Still edible though.”

Jinwoo extended his arms to wrap them around Seunghoon’s neck and pulled him for a kiss, “I love you Seunghoon.” Jinwoo separated from Seunghoon slowly, but keeping their faces close together. “I love you too,” Seunghoon replied leaning forward to initiate another quick kiss on Jinwoo’s lips and another kiss on his forehead. Jinwoo stood up and with the help of Seunghoon, and they put the box back in its hiding place. They both smiled at each other before heading out downstairs hand in hand to create more memories together.

 

 

 _I was a billion little pieces_  
_'til you pulled me into focus._  
_Astronomy in reverse,_  
_It was me who was discovered._  
_I thought I’d never find you,  
_ _When suddenly I saw you._

 

 

 

♫

**Author's Note:**

> Venus is Jinwoo's ruling planet. Special thanks to P&J ♡  
> Kind of connected to one of my previous fics: Promise of the World. Kudos if you see the small connection :)  
> Playlist of the songs used through out the fic [♫](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EFTs2K8rOTs&list=PLE1T_EGGkFwRATWNrVKk_Hl_IZoHAScEk)


End file.
